geometry_dashfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Сплэши
thumb|280px|Приклад сплеша на екрані завантаження Сплєши (від англ. splash — сплеск, бризки) — написи, що з'являються у випадковому порядку на екрані завантаження під час запуску гри, після повного проходження рівня в Normal Mode, а також в деяких інших ситуаціях. Опис Сплєши — невеликі текстові повідомлення жовтого кольору. Дані написи можуть з'являтися в наступних випадках: під час завантаження гри, після проходження рівня в Normal Mode на 100%, при спробі вибрати собі закритого персонажа, отримати якого можна при відкритті скринь, після досягнення кінця рівня зі стартової позиції або ж після проходження рівня в Practice Mode. У перших трьох випадках при кожному перезаходити в гру або проходженні рівня сплеш буде змінюватися випадковим чином. Більшість таких написів мають чисто гумористичний характер, хоча іноді можуть і нести певну інформацію. В останніх же випадках напис завжди залишається однаковою. Дані написи зберігаються в окремих файлах, що означає, що існує можливість змінити показуються написи, відредагувавши вміст файлу. Нижче перераховані всі сплєшів, наявні на даний момент в грі. Список написів Екран завантаження Оригінальний текст = * What if the spikes are the good guys? * Build your own levels using the level editor * The Vault Keeper's name is Spooky * Hiding secret vault * Loading rage cannon * Hiding secrets… * Here be dragons… * Pro tip: Jump * Pro tip: Don't crash * So many sectets… * RobTop is Love, RobTop is Life! * Waiting for planets to align * Why u have to be mad? * Collecting scrap metal * Warp speed * Drawing pretty pictures * RubRub was here * Spikes… of Doom! * Can you beat them all? * Fake spikes are fake * Spikes are not your friends, don't forget to jump * I have been expecting you. * It's over 9000! * So, what's up? * Looking for pixels * Such wow, very amaze. * It's all in the timing * Hold down to keep jumping * Shhh! You're gonna wake the big one! * Loading will be finished… soon * The spikes whisper to me… * Starting the flux capacitor * Does anyone even read this? * Play, crash, rage, quit, repeat * Loading the progressbar * Where did i put that coin? * Go online to play other players levels! * Programming amazing AI * Hold on, reading the manual * Listen to the music to help time your jumps * You can download all songs from the level select page! * Customaze your character's icon and color! * Why don't you go outside? * A wild RubRub appeared! * Unlock new icons and colors by completing achievements! * Wandering around aimlessly * Hiding rocket launcher * Programmer is sleeping, please wait * I don't know, how this works * Fus Ro DASH!!! |-| Український переклад= * Що якщо шипи — гарні хлопці? * Строй свої рівні, використовуючи редактор рівнів. * Ім'я Зберігача Сховища — Жахливий * Ховаю секретне сховище * Завантаження гармати люті * Ховаю секрети… * Здесь были драконы… * Професійна порада: стрибай * Професійна порада: не розбивайся * Так багато секретів… * RobTop — це любов, RobTop — це життя! * Чекаємо, поки планети стануть в ряд * Навіщо тобі злитися? * Збираємо металобрухт * Швидкість деформації * Малюємо красиві картинки * Тут був RubRub * Шипи… Долі! * Чи можете ви перемогти їх всіх? * Фальшиві шипи — фальшиві * Шипи тобі не друзі, не забувай стрибати * Я чекав вас. * Це більш 9000! * Отже, як ся маєш? * Шукаю пікселі. * Такі двох, дуже дивні. * Вся справа в таймингах * Затримайте, щоб стрибати безперервно * Тссс! Ви розбудите великого! * Завантаження закынчиться… скоро * Шипы шепчут мне… * Запуск конденсатного потоку * Це взагалы хтось читаэ? * Грай, розбийся, розсердись, вийди, повтори * Завантаження прогрес-бару * Куди я поклав цю монету? * Грайте онлайн, щоб зіграти в рівні інших гравців! * Програмуємо дивовижний ІІ * Зачекай, я читаю керівництво * Слухайте музику, щоб вчасно стрибати * Ви можете завантажити всі пісні зі сторінки вибору рівня! * Налаштуйте значок і колір вашого персонажа! * Чому б тобі не вийти на вулицю? * З'явився дикий RubRub! * Відкривайте нові персонажїв і кольори, виконуючи досягнення! * Блукає туди-сюди без мети * Ховаємо ракетну установку * Програміст спить, почекайте, будь ласка * Я не знаю, як це працює * Фус-ро-ДАШ!!! Екран проходження |-| Оригінальний текст = * Y u do this? * Awesome! * Challenge Breaker! * Reflex Master! * I am speechless… * Impressive! |-| Український переклад = * Навіщо ти робиш це? * Приголомшливо! * Руйнівник випробувань! * Мастер рефлексів! * У мене немає слів… * Вражаюче! Екран оповіщення про недоступність персонажа Оригінальний текст = * You are not ready. * You must do something. * Player used tap. It's not effective. * That wont work. * It cannot be done. * ehehehehehe… * A wild lock appeared! * Prove that you are worthy * IMPOSSIBRU! |-| Український переклад = * Ти не готовий. * Ти повинен дещо зробити. * Гравець використовує натискання. Це не ефективно. * Це не працює. * Це не може бути зроблено. * ехехехехехе… * З'явився дикий замок! * Доведи, що ти гідний * НЕМОЖЛИВО! Написи після включення опції "Just Don't…" Написи смерті Оригінальний текст = * Too slow * Ples omg why no * Not 100% * Try jump? * RIP * Y u die? * U no like? * Rage time? * Almost… * Hehe… * Nice crash * Try again? * Maybe jump? * Problem? * Dont be sad * Go again * BOOM! * Click faster * Feel the pain * Over 1%! * One more? * Noscope * LOL * RubRub? * Go? * Game Over * You ok? * Did he died? * So close * What!? * Combo Breaker! * Time's Up! * Insert coin * You Lose * Fail * Wrong button * You Died * Continue? * Take a break * Explosion! * Slow down * Nice try * Not ok * Dead, you are * GGWP * VAMOS |-| Український переклад = * Надто повільно * Будь ласка, о мій Бог, чому немає * Не 100% * Спробуєшь стрибнути? * Спочивай з миром * Ти помер? * Тобі не подобається? * Час люті? * Майже… * Хехе… * Відмінно розбився * Спробуєшь ще раз? * Може бути, стрибнеш? * Проблема? * Не засмучуйся * Давай ще раз * БУМ! * Клікай швидше * Відчуй біль * Більше 1%! * На один більше? * Без прицілу * ЛОЛ (см. Словник гравців) * Роберт? * Уперед? * Гра закінчена * Ти в порядку? * Він помер? * Так близько * Що!? * Комбо-руйнівник! * Час вийшов! * Вставте монету * Ти програв * Провал * Не та клавіша * Ти помер * Продовжиш? * Відпочинь * Вибух! * Відключення * Гарна спроба * Недобре * Помер, ті * сокр.: Хороша гра, відмінно зіграно (см. Словник гравців) * (на іспанському) ДАВАЙ Написи проходження Оригінальний текст = * Teach me oh great one * Took you long enough… * I R Impressed! * Y u do dis? * SO FAST * RubRubRubRubRubRub * Tripple spikes? * Haxxor? * I cant hear the music. * Timing could be better * Ship part was cool * Hmmmmmmmmmmm * AFK Take a break. * I am Batman * Pump. It. Up. * Dr. Click * lol is lol backwards * Kappa * he protec * DROP THE BEAT |-| Український переклад = * Навчи мене великому * Достатньо довго * Я вражений! * Ти зробив це? * ТАК ШВИДКО * РобРобРобРобРобРоб * Тройні шипи? * Хацкер * Я не чую музику * Тайминг міг бути краще * Частина корабля була класною * Хмммммммммммм * сокр.: Відійшов від клавіатури на перерву * Я — Бэтмен * Накачай. Це. * Доктор Клік * лол це лол навпаки * Kappa (см. Словник гравців) * Он захищає * ПАДАЙТЕ В РИТМ Категорія:Геймплей Категорія:Елементи гри Категорія:1.0 Категорія:Оновлення 2.0 Категорія:Geometry Dash Категорія:Geometry Dash World Категорія:Geometry Dash Lite Категорія:Geometry Dash Meltdown Категорія:Geometry Dash SubZero